


The Way you say "I love you"

by Melinaa



Category: Layton Brothers: Mystery Room, Layton Kyouju Series | Professor Layton Series, Layton's Mystery Journey
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Collection, I Blame Tumblr, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Love, Multi, Professor Layton Amino, Tumblr Prompt, i hate drabbles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-05 00:49:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17908895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melinaa/pseuds/Melinaa
Summary: The Way you say you love me sometimes without even saying it.Written for a weekly challenge of the Professor Layton Amino





	The Way you say "I love you"

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a writing prompt list I found on Tumblr loooooong ago. So I sadly can't link it :( 
> 
> Anyways, as usual I hope you enjoy it! ^^

 

The Way you say "I love you" 

Written for the Professor Layton Amino's 7th Weekly Challenge 

 

  1. **As a “Hello”: Raymond & Descole **



Boarding the Bostonius Descole breathed heavily. He couldn’t wait to get away from this god-damned place. He hadn’t reckoned with a run-in with Targent and hadn’t expected it to be as severe as it had turned out to be.  
Raymond was steering the Bostonius smoothly when he sat down. “Master, I prepared some tea and a snack for you. Once we are a safe distance away, we should check on your wounds. Try to rest.”  
Descole straightened himself. “Have I ever told you that I love you, Raymond?”  
The little man chuckled. “A simple “Hello” would have been enough, Master.”

  1. **With a hoarse voice, under the blanket: Alfendi & Hershel **



“I HATE YOU! GO AWAY!”  
“Alfendi, please…”  
“NO!” The boy stormed into his room the Professor following him. “GO AWAY!” Alfendi screamed again before he hid in his bed beneath the blanket.  
Hershel could hear sobs emerging. He crouched down next to the bed and laid a hand onto the mattress, so the boy knew he was there. “Alfendi, I’m sorry if I upset you. Would you tell me what I did wrong?”  
“Nothing,” he heard his voice, hoarse from screaming. He lifted the blanket so Hershel could see his eyes. “I’m sorry I said I hate you. I lied.”

  1. **A scream: Flora & Alfendi **



“GET IT, YOU STUPID IDIOT, HE IS MY BROTHER AND I LOVE HIM! IF YOU HAVE A PROBLEM WITH IT, BUGGER OFF!” Flora practically fumed with rage as she glared at the boy in front of her who hadn’t wanted to believe her that Alfendi wasn’t her child and accused her of improper behaviour.  
“Flora, dear, that was –“  
“Professor, I couldn’t care less how improper that might have been. You heard what he called me yourself!”  
“What a stupid donkey,” Alfendi huffed and wrapped his tiny arms around his big sister’s neck. He smiled. “I love you, too, Flora.”

  1. **Over a cup pf tea: Hershel &Desmond **



“How does it come you got into archaeology as well?” Desmond asked on day over a cup of tea.  
“My father. He was interested in archaeology and told me a lot about it. Though it was my friend Randall was always more interested,” Hershel answered, smiling sadly at the memory. “You would have liked him.”  
“I’m sure I would have.” Desmond forced a smile. “We could have gone on expeditions together, like brothers do.”  
“Yes… Yes, we could have.” Hershel looked up. “I would have loved that.”  
“Me, too, little brother.” This time, both of their smiles were truly happy.

  1. **Over a ~~bottle of beer~~ a glass of lemonade (change because I know younger people are reading this and I want to be a responsible adult ^^): Luke & Belle **



There was one reason Luke couldn’t wait to move to America, and it was Belle. Even after the events in “Future London” he just couldn’t get rid of her.  
“I love you, my Fluke,” she chirped over their glasses of Lemonade.  
Next to him, Flora tried not to chuckle.  
“That’s no funny!” Luke hissed.  
“You have to say it, too, Flukie, to seal our love!” Belle exclaimed making mooneyes at him.  
He looked at Flora then, but she burst out laughing. “I’ll let you two lovebirds alone then. Bye!” she smirked.  
It had been quite an amusing afternoon for her.

  1. **On a sunny Tuesday afternoon, the late sunlight glowing in your hair: Lucille & Roland **



“Mommy, Daddy, look, I found a lady bird!” Hershel showed them his little friend proudly before it flew away and he ran off once again, chasing it.  
Lucille smiled and noticed her husband staring. “What is it? Do I have something in my hair?”  
The late sunlight, that’s what’s in her hair. It made her glow, additionally to the happiness she was radiating since they’d adopted Hershel. Not being able to have own children, Hershel was their greatest joy.  
“No, everything’s alright,” Roland smiled and took her hand. “I love you. I feel like I don’t tell you often enough.”

 

  1. **As a “Thank you”: Randall & Hershel **



„I told you not to go outside in just a T-Shirt. It’s still January.” Hershel shook his head as he handed his friend another cup of tea.  
“But Hershel, the bet! I had to win! Alphonse would have never let me live this down!” Randall exclaimed before he fell into a fit of coughing and wrapped the blanket tighter around himself.  
“You and your stupid betting. Drink your tea.”  
Randall did as he was told and sighed contently. “Ah. You’re the best. I love you.”  
Hershel chuckled. “A simple “Thank you” would have been entirely sufficient, but I appreciate it.”

 

  1. **As an apology: Flora & Hershel **



“Why do you always leave me behind? Do you ever think about how I must feel?!” Flora shouted angrily at the Professor. She couldn’t care less how “unladylike” she might behave, she was furious.  
What could he say? There was no apology for his behaviour. He couldn’t promise her to take him with her next time. But she deserved an honest answer.   
He held out his hands helplessly. “Because I love you. I couldn’t bear losing you too, Flora,” he whispered. “It is not an apology, but-”  
“I understand, Professor,” she whispered back, hugging him tightly, all anger suddenly gone.

  1. **When baking chocolate cookies: Crow & The Black Ravens **



“Why does it stink of chocolate?”  
“Guys, he’s home! Tweeds, stop eating, they’re not yours!” Crow frowned when he heard Marilyn’s shouting and saw an obviously happy Wren smirked at him from the doorstep, preventing him from going inside effectively.  
“What is going on here?”, he asked, but she shook her head.  
“Come,” she grinned and led him into the kitchen where all of the Black Ravens had gathered around an enormous plate of cookies.  
“Why did you bake cookies?”  
“Because we love you!” they exclaimed simultaneously before they huddled around their leader in a group hug. “HAPPY BIRTHDAY, CROW!”

  1. **Not said to me: The Laytons**



Sitting on the picnic blanket, Rachel watched her sons inspecting a stone, they’d found earlier during their trip, with a motherly smile. No doubt they’d become archaeologists one day, too.  
She turned to Leon, who was watching her. “Is something wrong? Do I have something on my face?” she asked.  
“No.” He shook his head and smiled. “I love you.”  
“I love you, too,” she answered chuckling and kissed him lightly.  
“Ew, adults!” Theodore suddenly exclaimed giggling and covered his eyes. Hershel laughed and pulled his little brother into a hug while he watched his parents happily.  
He loved this.

  1. **With a shuddering gasp: Henry & Randall **



“Thank you… thank you so much.” Sobbing in Henry’s arms, Randall repeated the same words over and over. It felt so good being in his best friend’s arms again after 18 years.  
“Thank you… for taking care of them, for waiting of me… I love you so much, I’m so sorry, Henry…”  
Henry tightened his arms around Randall. “It’s alright. We always knew you’d come back, Randall. I would have never taken what’s yours…,” Henry ensured him smiling slightly.  
“I love you…”  
“You already said that,” Henry chuckled. And for the first time in 18 years, he heard Randall laughing.

  1. **When we lay together in the fresh spring grass: Luke & Arianna **



As much as Luke loved to live with the Professor in London, he was always thrilled when he came back to Misthallery so spend his holidays there. Luke especially liked lying under the huge tree with his friends in his garden in spring.  
Arianna whistled melodies next to him which sounded like she was talking with the birds singing in the trees.  
Luke sat up and watched her. _He really liked her_ , he found himself thinking.  
“Is everything alright?” she suddenly asked, catching him off guard.  
Luke blushed. “Ah… yes! You know, I’m just really glad you’re doing better now!”

  1. **In a letter: Claire & Hershel **



“Look what I’ve found when I cleaned up today,” he said over dinner and waved with a letter Claire knew all too well.  
“Wait, _you_ cleaned up?” she giggled, ignoring the paper in his hands for now.  
Hershel grinned. “Alright, point taken. But I found your letter. Do you still know it?”  
She nodded. “Of course, I do. I spent several weeks over it, contemplating whether I give it to you or not,” she admitted blushing. “I can’t believe you kept it. Have you ever read it?”  
He nodded and smiled. “Of course. And I love you too, my dear.”

 

  1. **A whisper in the ear: Clark & Brenda **



_She looks beautiful in this dress,_ Clark thought to himself. He was the luckiest man on the planet on this very day, holding his newly-fledged wife in his arms, swinging back and forth to the music at the end of their wedding day.  
“I love you,” he whispered into her ear and smiled.  
Brenda laughed quietly, a bubbly laugh that still made his heart jump. “I love you, too,” she replied happily before she leaned up to kiss him.  
They beamed at each other and when a new song started to play, he pulled her in for one more dance.

 

  1. **Loud, so everyone can hear: Alfendi & Lucy **



The argument going on between Lucy and Al was being watched with great interest by their colleagues since they’d a bet going on when the two of them would finally admit their feelings.  
“Because I love you, you idiot!” Lucy suddenly exclaimed so they all could hear it. Everyone nearby turned towards Lucy who starred at Alfendi angrily, while his face turned bright red.   
“I guess I’ve won,” Florence smirked contently, holding out her hand. Her colleagues handed her the stake grumbling but grinning. Won bet or not, seeing Alfendi blushing like a lovey-dovey school girl was worth any money.

  1. **Over and over again, so it’s nothing but a senseless babble: Emmy & Leon **



“I love you, Uncle Leon,” Emmeline exclaims when she visits him during meetings. He always tells her not to because it’s senseless babbling, nothing more.  
“I still love you, Uncle Leon,” she giggles to soothe him when she hid somewhere where he cannot reach her to avoid having to go to bed. She says it so often, he can’t ever imagine her not saying it.  
“I love you, Uncle Leon,” Emmeline’s eyes say when she’s holding the ice-shard to the boy’s neck. For the first time, it isn’t a senseless babble to him. And he wonders how it ever was.

  1. **When the broken glass litters the floor: Alfendi & Lucy **



“What’s going on here?”  
Katrielle and Lucy spun around as Alfendi joined them in the kitchen, broken glass covering the floor. Lucy tried to hide the damage, but he had already taken in the situation. “Who did you murder?”  
Lucy bit her lip. “Your… favourite mug. I’m sorry, Al.”  
He was silent before he shrugged. “It’s okay.”  
“What?! You would have already murdered me if I had broken your favourite mug!” Katrielle exclaimed.  
“That’s different.”  
“How is that different?!” she frowned.  
“I love Lucy.”  
Katrielle blinked astonished before she walked away, smiling, because she was so happy for her brother.

  1. **From very far away: Lucy & Katrielle **



Katrielle turned back to Alfendi and Lucy. “I’ll call. Promise.”  
“Just get lost.” Alfendi grumbled but hugged her goodbye, nevertheless. It had been an exhausting week for him with the two lovebirds.  
“I better do! Take care, ay?” Lucy kissed her girlfriend goodbye, concern in her voice.  
“I will. See you!” She hurried off to the cab waiting for her. “I forgot something!”, she suddenly shouted. “I LOVE YOU, LUCY BAKER!”  
Alfendi groaned and hid his face in his hands. “How can I be related to her?!”  
Lucy only chuckled and waved enthusiastically until the cab was out of sight.

  1. **With no space left between us: Randall & Angela **



The first hug Randall gave Angela after 18 years literally crushed her. He had wrapped his arms around her waist tightly, not wanting to let go of her anytime soon. Angela’s hands clung to his shoulders as sobs shook both of them violently.  
It took them ages to break apart even the tiniest bit, but they wanted to look at each other, tears in their eyes.  
“I love you. I always have,” Randall whispered desperately, pulling her even closer.  
“Randall.” She laid a hand onto his cheek and wiped away the tears. She smiled. “I love you too. Always have.”

  1. **As we huddle together, the storm raging outside: Desmond & Emmy **



Emmy sat underneath a window on the Bostonius watching the nightly thunderstorm going on.   
“Why aren’t you sleeping?” She suddenly heard someone ask behind her. She turned around when something soft touched her shoulder. A blanket.  
“Thank you,” she whispered. Desmond sat down next to her smiling at her comfortingly.  
“The thunderstorm. Makes it hard to sleep,” she muttered. She flinched when another lightening stroke. She hoped Desmond didn’t notice. Stupid astraphobia.  
“It’s alright. Everyone is afraid of something.”  
“What are you afraid of?” Emmy didn’t look at him.  
Desmond did. But she didn’t notice. “Of losing someone I love.”

 

  1. **Over your shoulder: Katrielle & Ernest **



“Have I ever told you that I love you?” Katrielle asked over her shoulder as they cleaned the office. Well, Ernest did.  
He blushed. “Ahm… you might have joked about it once or twice,” he replied. She had never taken it seriously, not even since they were a couple. He didn’t look at her that’s why he didn’t notice her approaching him until she wrapped her arms around his waist from behind.  
“I love you, Ernest,” she murmured into his shoulder, before she laid her cheek between his shoulder blades and sighed contently.  
And Ernest? He practically beamed with joy.

  1. **Muffled, from the other side of the door: Flora & Clive **



Flora knew he was sitting there. She could almost feel the warmth of him behind her back even though all she touched was the cold wooden door.  
“I’m sorry,” Clive said, over and over, his voice muffled from the other side of the door. “I wished I had acted differently. I wish you could feel the same way I do but my actions made this impossible.”  
_‘He only wants to manipulate you, Flora’_ , she thought, pulling her knees towards her chest. “Don’t, Clive,” she said.  
“I love you.”  
She stayed silent then, unspoken words of love hanging heavily between them.

 

  1. **Through a song: Hershel & Claire **



Claire had always loved sitting with Hershel when he played the piano. He’d offered her to teach her, several times, but she preferred listening to him.  
“I really love this song. What is it called?” she asked him one day after he had played one particular piece, he played it so often she already knew it by heart and loved it. It might even be her favourite.  
“Clair the Lune,” he answered an when he turned towards her and smiled, his eyes were so full of love that she couldn’t help but kiss him and say, “I love you, too.”

  1. **Without really meaning it: Angela & Henry **



“I, Henry Ledore, take you, Angela, to be my (husband/wife). I promise to be true to you in good times and in bad, in sickness and in health. I will love you and honour you all the days of my life.”  
_Love_. Such a strong word. But Angela knew, like Henry, that these words weren’t meant. She felt hollow when she repeated them. She saw her feelings in his eyes when she looked at him.   
But they pulled through, they kissed and condoned the applause with polite smiles, because they loved Randall and he’d come back to them one day **.  
**

 

  1. **In a blissful sigh as you fall asleep: Katrielle & Hershel **



Katrielle smiled so brightly Hershel feared he would go blind if he looked at the little girl any longer, but it was impossible for him to look away, even if just for a moment.  
“It’s Sleeping time now, alright? Sleep well and have sweet dreams.” Sitting on the edge of her bed, he kissed the top of her head as she yawned and snuggled into her blanket.  
“You too, daddy. I love you,” she sighed contently.  
Hershel gazed at her in awe. Never had he thought he would ever be blessed with a child as lovely as his little Katrielle.

  1. **Broken, as you clutch the sleeve of my jacket and beg me not to leave: Luke & Hershel // Emmy & Hershel **



Though it was never him who left, it always felt like it.  
“Goodbye, Professor Layton,” Emmy sobbed at the verge of tears hugging him as if she actually didn’t want to let go.  
“I’m not a gentleman yet!” Luke cried into his shirt and had practically glued himself to the Professor.  
Though it was never him who cried, he always felt like being ripped apart on the inside.   
But he knew that it never was a goodbye. Because the things one loved and lost at some point always had a way of coming back if not always how one expected.

  1. **A taunt, with one eyebrow raised and a grin bubbling at your lips: Emmy & Hershel **



“The great Professor Layton, caught off guard?” Emmy smirked, hands splayed out onto the desk next to a quite overwhelmed Professor Layton to trap him efficiently. She leaned up until she could almost kiss him. “You know I love you, but I won’t let you get away this easily this time, dear. What are you going to do now?” she taunted him, clearly enjoying this game.  
She shrieked though when he suddenly grabbed her by her hips and spun her around. “Well, now it looks like you’re the trapped one, Emmy,” he murmured smirking. Emmy grinned. She liked this game.

  1. **When I am dead: Clive & his parents **



“Hello Mom, Hello Dad,” Clive whispered as he put flowers onto his parents’ grave.  “I’m sorry I didn’t come earlier,” he said, looking onto the freshly dug over grave. Whoever had looked after it, Clive was so grateful.  
“I shouldn’t be here. I have no idea why they let me out, honestly. Probably thanks to the Professor,” he told his parents, as if they were still alive. A tear ran down his face. “I’m so sorry I disappointed you. You never wanted me to be like this,” he cried. “I love you and just wanted you back. Please forgive me.”

  1. **Slowly, the words dripping from your tongue like honey: Alfendi & Katrielle **



“Have I… ever told you… that I love you?” His tongue was heavy, and words came slowly because of the blood loss. He heard something shuffle and then he felt Katrielle beside him.  
“No need for… sentimentality yet… Al. We’ll get out of here…,” she panted. “Ernest and Lucy… will … know… we could… need… Potty.”  
“Yeah…” Alfendi rolled over to look at his sister but the room they were trapped in was too gloomy to see anything.  
“But… I love you, too, Al.”  
They wouldn’t say it but they both feared it’d be the last chance to say it.

 

  1. **Too quick, mumbled into your scarf: Luke & Flora **



“Really?”  
“Yes, I once had a crush on you,” Luke mumbled into his scarf again.  
She flung an arm around him. “Oh Luke, you’re too cute! I’m flattered!” she giggled.  
He rolled his eyes. “Stop it!” he huffed, trying to free himself but she was surprisingly strong. He stopped when he realized it was useless. “It’s not like I still have a crush on you. I love you more like a sibling.”  
Flora smiled. “I love you as a sibling, too, Luke.” She grabbed his hand. “Come, let’s bomb the Professor with snowballs. That’s what siblings would do, right?”  
“Absolutely!”

  1. **In awe, the first time you realized it: Hershel & Emmy **



The first time he tells Emmy that he loves her, he sounds so utterly astonished over his own words that she has to laugh.  
“Why do you sound so surprised, Hershel? I mean, what is not to love about me?” she jokes, and he has to laugh, too.  
It is until she wraps her arms around his neck from behind and lays her chin onto his shoulder. “Care to tell me?”  
He turns around to look at her properly and pulls her onto the couch. “Maybe another time, dear. If that is alright with you.”  
She smiles. “Why shouldn’t it?”

  1. **In a way I can’t return it: Dimitri & Claire **



“Dimitri, you have to stop! We can’t risk playing with time any more than we already did!”  
He spun around, his face twisted with pain. “Don’t you realize? I can’t stop!”  
“Any why is that?!”  
“Because I love you!” In the heat of the moment, he hadn’t been able to hold his tongue. Once the words were out, he regretted them immediately. Claire looked utterly astounded.  
“Claire…,” he began, fighting for a steady voice.  
She held out her hands, everything about her expressing helplessness.  
They both knew she couldn’t return it, not in the way Dimitri wanted it at least.

  1. **On a post-it note: Luke & Brenda **



“Mom? I’m off to school now!” eight-year-old Luke called while heading down the stairs but didn’t get an answer. He checked his father’s office before he went to the kitchen. Empty.  
“Mom? Dad?” he called again. A paper back sat on the table, like every morning. A note was attached to it. Luke sat down to read it.  
_“Daddy and I had to leave early, I’m so sorry. Have a wonderful day at school. We love you.”  
_Blushing heavily, he quickly hid the note, grabbed his lunch and headed out the door. But he smiled. He loved his parents, too.

  1. **before we jump: Katrielle & Emiliana **



“I told you I was right!”  
“Katrielle! It’s really not the time for this now!” They stopped abruptly, as their pursuers had suddenly circled them. The Thames flowed away beneath them. “How do you recall we get out of this, Ms. Know-It-All?”  
“We jump.”  
“What? It’s night and December! It’s freezing! We could die!” Emiliana exclaimed but Katrielle had already grabbed her hand.  
“Well, you got any last words in that case? Mine would be that I love you.”  
“What?” Emiliana replied but Katrielle pulled her already with her as she jumped, escaping their pursuers only by a hair’s breadth.

  1. **As a goodbye: Claire & Dimitri **



Night had fallen over London as the fresh air filled finally his lungs again. And with Claire in his arms, he felt like everything would be alright.  
_Almost_.   
She cried quietly, her arms wrapped tightly around his neck. “Thank you,” she whispered. “I love you for everything you did for me. But I must go.”  
She let go of him then and returned to Hershel. His gaze followed her as she left, the words he’d so desperately wanted to hear for so long would be the last memory of her.  
But it was alright, as long as she was happy.


End file.
